La Salle Arrière
by GroversCSI
Summary: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI Chapter 3 up. Tell us if we should continue!
1. An Indecent Proposal

Please know that we are testing the waters with this first chapter to see if there is any interest...so let us know if we should continue!

**La Salle Arrière**

**Authors:** Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal** **fluff**: The characters are CBS's property...and we're all poor...have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of....

**Notes: **Well we thought it was probably about time that we posted something to the group so here's a little something that has been on the go for the better part of 3 months. Originally it started out as a response to a challenge to include movie quotes in a G/S fic, but has ended up taking a different route. Any and all comments are welcome, enjoy!

Please note this is a WIP

**Chapter One: An Indecent Proposal**

Grissom checked his watch as he strode down the hallway, sighing as he realized that he was officially late. He had warned Covallo that he was far too busy tonight to attend a meeting, but the Director had insisted. Sometimes he really hated the political side of his job. Rounding the corner to the meeting room, he did a quick survey of faces as he entered, recognizing all but one of the occupants.

"Gil Grissom this is Special Agent Lauren Clark of the FBI," introduced Covallo. "The Feds have requested our assistance in one of their cases," he explained, giving Grissom his best 'you better behave' look.

Grissom nodded politely at the female agent and took the empty seat between Brass and Ecklie, offering no explanation as to why he was late.

Agent Clark rose gracefully from her seat. "Okay, now that we're all here," she paused, looking briefly at Grissom. "Lets get the show on the road." The room plunged into semi-darkness as she hit the light switch and flicked on the nearby projector. Sensing that she had everyone's attention, she launched enthusiastically into her presentation.

Everyone became absorbed in the case as Agent Clark's confident voice led them through the twist and turns of a kidnapping spree. When she reached the section of her presentation that involved the participation of the crime lab, Grissom's expression changed from one of scientific interest to one of utter disbelief and anger. Keeping his opinions to himself for the moment, he let the agent complete her speech.

After another 30 minutes of outlining the joint operation, Agent Clark strode over to the doorway and flicked the lights back on. "Any questions," she asked, the steely look in her eyes daring someone to speak up.

Grissom seized the opportunity. "You're kidding right?" he asked contemptuously.

"Mr Grissom, I can assure you that had I been kidding, we would not have spent the better part of two hours sitting around this table," she replied sarcastically. Agent Cullpepper had warned her about Grissom's attitude towards the FBI during the Strip Strangler Case, she wasn't about to let him jeopardize this operation.

Covallo quickly intervened, sensing that things were about to turn ugly. "Gil, I've already promised our full co-operation with this case, so if you feel the need to vent at someone, direct it at me," he instructed.

Grissom sighed as he removed his glasses and set them on the table. "Robert, you and I both know we've been down this path before. I objected to the use of my CSI's in the last operation and I still have the same objections this time around. I won't sit by and let you willingly place any member of my team in a dangerous situation," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Dr Grissom," addressed Agent Clark. "We are not taking this suspect lightly, there will be a team of FBI agents keeping a tight watch over your CSI..."

"Trust me Agent Clark," interrupted Grissom. "If this man means to take a human life, he'll find a way to take it, regardless of who is sitting outside in a black van."

"Okay look, the operation is going ahead regardless," declared Covallo, beginning to lose patience. "How can we help you feel more comfortable with the idea Gil?" he asked, trying to appease the nightshift supervisor.

Grissom snorted. "You can't help me feel more '_comfortable_' Robert. In case I haven't made myself clear, I am totally opposed to the idea," he said forcefully. "However, as it seems that my opinions are irrelevant at this time, I do have a couple of stipulations before we proceed."

"Which are?" asked Covallo and Agent Clark in unison.

"Firstly, I want the authorization to use other members of my team as undercover operatives, including Jim and myself," Grissom demanded, raising an eyebrow at Brass who nodded in return. "If we are going to do this, I want to use people that I can trust."

"We can come to some arrangement on that," acquiesced Agent Clark.

"Secondly," continued Grissom, directing his request towards Covallo. "I don't want anyone else from the lab involved in this operation unless they have been cleared by me."

"Now wait just a minute..." spluttered Ecklie.

"Conrad, please," said Covallo, holding his hands up to hush the dayshift supervisor. "Okay Gil, but I want Conrad kept in the loop about what is going on."

"Fine," conceded Grissom. "But he has no direct involvement," he said, speaking as though Ecklie were not even present.

"Agreed," said Covallo.

"Don't I even get a say in the matter?" fumed Ecklie, staring intently at Covallo.

"No," stated Grissom, not even bothering to look at the man beside him. "Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to prepare a briefing for my team, "he said, rising from his seat and walking out the door.

Less than two hours later, the night shift team was gathered around the same table, waiting for their oh-so-fearful leader to arrive. Grissom had been adamant that everyone was to attend this "emergency" meeting, but he had yet to show up.

In order to relieve the boredom of waiting around, the CSI's had decided to entertain themselves as best they could. Sara and Greg were deeply involved in a mind numbing game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Warrick and Nick had made a makeshift paper football and were proceeding to have their own mini-championship game. Of course, there was a wager on the outcome that whoever lost owed the other person five bucks. Catherine meanwhile, was flipping through a forensic magazine that she had picked up from the break room on her way over.

Finally, Grissom stormed into the meeting room bringing a 'don't mess with me' attitude with him. He set a stack of files on the table and sat down without looking at anyone.

"Glad to see you could join us," said Catherine, trying to lighten the mood. Any hope of that was quickly shot down by the glare that Grissom directed at her.

"As some of you know, I had a meeting with Director Covallo earlier this evening," he began. "It seems that despite my strong objections, we have been volunteered to assist on a new case."

"Volunteered?" asked Warrick, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"It would seem that in his infinite wisdom, Covallo has offered our assistance to the FBI," replied Grissom peevishly.

"Co-operation with what exactly?" asked Nick skeptically.

"It seems that a number of strippers have been disappearing from various cities around the United States," explained Grissom. "The type of girls targeted, differ in each location. In L.A. they were blonds. In New York, red heads...anyway, you get the idea. Yesterday was the first sign that our suspect may have made Vegas his next objective."

"Okay so where do we come in?" enquired Sara. "Examining the bodies? Evidence?"

"Well so far, they haven't found any bodies. The women just seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth," replied Grissom.

Greg started to whistle the theme tune to 'The Twilight Zone', only to stop suddenly as Grissom peered at him over the top of his glasses.

"Our involvement," continued Grissom, "is to pose as undercover operatives."

"What? Isn't that the FBI's job?" exclaimed Catherine. "We aren't trained in that area."

"Which is why I was so vehemently opposed to the idea," agreed Grissom. "But apparently the fact that one of our team is the perfect match to our suspect's first Vegas victim, seemed to be enough to convince Covallo," he explained. "The feds are in a hurry to get the operation underway before our kidnapper has a chance to strike again."

"Oh, so Catherine is going to pose as a stripper," said Sara, as she mulled things over in her mind. "Logical choice really. Unless of course, our suspect would prefer one of you in drag," she said, smiling playfully at Nick and Greg.

"Uh not exactly," Grissom replied, staring intently at Sara.

Her right eyebrow raised in confusion. "Well girls are disappearing, the best way to catch this guy would be to have someone pose undercover as a stripper."

"I agree," replied Grissom in an even tone.

"Well if it's not Catherine then..." she said, trailing off as she stared at him in disbelief.

Grissom saw the light bulb go on over her head and gave her a slight nod.

"Um, Grissom, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble here, but I'm not nor have ever been a stripper. Catherine is MUCH more qualified for the job than I am. I 't you like slap a wig on Cat or something? Anything?" Sara watched as Grissom shook his head in the negative; her own head mirroring the movement before dropping on to the table with a 'thud'.

"Sara, you do have the right to say no to this, since it's not really part of your job." Grissom explained. "However, given your previous involvement with the FBI, they feel that you are the perfect choice for this operation."

"Yeah well it's one thing to pretend to shop in a supermarket but another thing entirely to dance half-naked in front of a room full of strangers," Sara mumbled.

"Well if it's any consolation, Special Agent Lauren Clark will also pose as a stripper. Although she has a background in dance, she will join you for some instruction in...uh...exotic dancing," said Grissom tactfully.

Sara glanced menacingly around the room. "Okay, one wisecrack from anyone and I promise you, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Yes ma'am," replied Nick in mock seriousness, earning him a dark look from a very agitated Sara Sidle.

"Okay," said Grissom, attempting to proceed. "In addition to Sara being undercover, Nick, Brass and myself will be posing as patrons at the club. If anyone is going to watch Sara's back, I'd prefer that it was us."

"I'm sure that's not all you'll be watching," mumbled Catherine, earning herself another glare from Grissom.

"So where do you want me Griss," asked Warrick, who had been relatively quiet through the whole meeting.

"Warrick, I'm counting on you and Catherine to keep on top of the regular workload. Any problems, let me know and we'll offload some of the work to the day shift," Grissom replied.

"Sure thing," nodded Warrick.

"Hey, Grissom didn't you forget me?" Greg asked

"Forget you how?" Grissom asked the younger man.

"Well I mean if any of us are going to be acting like patrons in a stripper club, I was thinking that Nicky, Warrick, and myself would be the most convincing..." Greg stated.

"Are you saying that Jim and I will not make credible clientele?" challenged Grissom. Everyone else could see that he was getting irritated, however Greg didn't seem to notice in his quest to see Sara as a stripper.

"Well," replied Greg, charging head-on to his doom. "The three of us exude masculinity and young virility. You and Brass are more distinguished... distinguished guys in a strip club are just...deviant," he explained.

"Deviant?" repeated Grissom, his voice raising an octave as he took an intimidating step towards Greg. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Whoa Griss," interrupted Nick, moving into the space between the two men and holding his hands up in supplication. "Greg's just not thinking with the head on his shoulders, if you catch my drift," he said, trying to placate the older man.

"For the sake of Sara's safety I think it's prudent to have the most experienced people there. Understood?" Grissom asked, his eyes boring holes into Greg.

The young lab technician nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Good, everyone is excused," stated Grissom in a tone that left no room for argument.

As he began to collect his papers, he didn't notice that everyone had left except for Sara, who remained in her seat. Her voice startled him, "Why me Grissom? I mean I'm not sure if I can pull this operation off. The last one only had me pretending to shop for groceries."

Grissom turned to look at her. "Because you have the beauty and the grace to make this believable," he said ambiguously, picking up his briefcase and walking out the door.

Sara stared after him, confusion etched on her face. '_Why does he say things like that to me_,' she wondered silently.

TBC?


	2. Stripping Down to the Facts

La Salle Arrière

**Authors:** Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal** **fluff**: The characters are CBS's property…and we're all poor…have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of....

**Notes: **Yes that's right, part two. We're on a roll now. Sorry for the delay, but with all three of us in some form of school time is minimal, our muses seem to be MIA as well. Thanks to of those who reviewed chapter one, it did help push us forward if you can believe it. We are committed to getting this done, we promise! If you want us to post chapter one again just ask!

Please note this is a WIP   
Chapter Two: Stripping Down to the Facts 

Sara took a sharp turn into the layout room and paused momentarily at the door. The message on her pager had implied a quick meeting with Grissom, Nick and Brass. The scene before her however, suggested that it was going to be much more than that.

The wall in the layout room was covered with photographs of women, which had been arranged in to groups based on location. Each group was comprised of approximately 6 women that shared certain physical characteristics.

As Sara walked past the wall, her attention was drawn to the two photographs grouped under the 'Vegas' heading. The women both had brown hair of varying lengths and styles, and while most of their facial features were different, they both had a 'baby doll' quality about them. As she looked at these women, Sara had a sinking feeling in her tummy. How would she convince the guy taking all these beautiful women that she was worthy of his attentions? Her brow wrinkled as she realized the strangeness of that question.

The sound of someone deliberately clearing their throat brought Sara out of her study of the photographs. Glancing around the room, she noticed an empty space at the table between Nick and Grissom, which she assumed to be her seat. Brass, Covallo, and Ecklie sat along the other side.

Standing at the front of the room was a woman, who Sara guessed was Agent Lauren Clark. Her dark hair was up in an all-business French twist, highlighting her face, which showed only a hint of makeup. Brown eyes, powerful and confident, roamed the room. Her clothes were sensible, if not giving a hint of masculinity: a black pinstripe jacket covered a crisp white shirt, her skirt ending just below the knee, matching her blazer. Heels added a feminine touch, accentuating her finely toned calves, and like the rest of her, her skin was pale and creamy. Sara pegged her to be about 5'4" without the heels, though the impression she gave made her seem far more imposing than her physical stature. Womanly, yet less feminine than Sara, it was hard to imagine her as a stripper. Sara took her seat, smiling faintly at Nick who gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Well," began the unknown woman. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Lauren Clark and I'm an agent with the FBI. I presume that you have all been briefed on the reason for my presence here in Vegas," she said, glancing around the room.

Silent nods confirmed her presumption.

"Okay," Lauren continued. "As you can see from the pictures on the wall, the girls taken from each city have a specific look. So far, two have been taken from Vegas and both worked at a club called La Salle Arrière. Nothing is known about the girls, and forensic evidence has been a minimum."

"We know _nothing_ about the girls?" interrupted Brass. "No names, relatives, addresses?" he asked, gesturing with his hands.

"No. It appears that La Salle Arrière operates under a strict code of secrecy, thereby protecting the identity of girls from patrons of the club. False names are used and no addresses, telephone numbers or any other personal information is recorded. Contact is made between the manager and the dancers, by use of prepaid cell phones," explained Lauren.

"Which are untraceable," interjected Nick.

"Exactly," replied Lauren. "We also have very little information on our suspect, he seems to be able to make himself totally inconspicuous. In fact, we are at a complete standstill with the case."

"And that is where we come in," said Sara, sardonically.

"Yes," replied Lauren. "I approached Mr. Covallo when we first noticed that the pattern seemed to be showing up here in Vegas. The FBI believes that the only option at this stage is to setup an undercover operation using Ms. Sidle and myself as decoys. Dr Grissom and his team will provide additional backup."

"Wait, I have a question." Ecklie said, jumping right in. "You said Sara and yourself?"

"Yes, I will be working undercover with Ms. Sidle to help protect her backstage and to provide as an added decoy."

"Are you sure that you are qualified to, well, be a stripper in all senses of the word?" Ecklie said, slightly wagging his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. Everyone else in the room looked between the two, unsure whether to say anything.

"You know...a distinguished agent like yourself..." he shrugged his shoulders and made a hand motion.

Her shoulders squared and she took two deliberate steps toward Ecklie at the table, her heels clicking powerfully on the floor. She leaned over the table, her hands set wide and invading his personal space. "I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to say, Mr. Ecklie," she spat out with a slow, contrived tone. "But I'm more qualified for this assignment than you'd ever imagine." She lifted and eyebrow and tipped her head. When no retort was forthcoming she moved to her briefcase, letting her heels on the tile do the talking for her. Strong confident walks took her to the door. "Sidle, stripper school starts in six hours. Be ready." She stopped at the doorjamb, a smile slowly spreading on her face as she shot over her shoulder, "Gentlemen, cash only."

Watching her go out the door, Sara had just one thought, '_if I wasn't going to pretend to be a stripper with her, I think we would get along just fine_.'

Covallo cleared his throat, "Well, that about covers it. Grissom, Brass and Stokes, you will have to decide amongst the three of you who will pretend to be a 'regular' for each girl. This will make it more convincing when you take them out of the main hall, that it's just 'business as usual'. Keep me up to date," he commanded, glancing at Grissom.

Sara watched as Covallo walked out of the room, sadly lacking the finesse of Agent Clark. Ecklie followed suite, leaving the three CSI's and Brass alone in the room.

"Well," said Grissom, looking around at his new undercover team. "Nicky and I will start pouring over the case notes, see if we can dig up anything on our suspect, Jim you're welcome to lend a hand. Sara, you may go home and relax, until you have to report back here for, as I believe Agent Clark put it, 'stripper school'. The lab has hired a dance teacher to teach you the ropes, and then Catherine will be available to answer questions."

"I can't wait," mumbled Sara, staring down at the table.

"Okay, if there's nothing further, let's get to work gentleman," said Grissom, collecting his files and leading Nick and Brass from the room.

Just like last time, that left Sara alone in a room by herself. Except this time, she was kept company by the silent wall of women, all of whom were depending on her to pull this off, and pull it off well.

TBC…


	3. Watch and Learn

**La Salle Arrière**

**Authors:** Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal** **fluff**: The characters are CBS's property…and we're all poor…have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of...

**Notes: **Well we thought it was probably about time that we posted something to the group so here's a little something that has been on the go for the better part of…well forever it seems. Chapters 1 and 2 can be found at and all comments are welcome, enjoy!

**Please note this is a WIP**

**Chapter 3: Watch and Learn**

Sara walked towards the newly appointed dance room. Actually it was the interrogation room on the bottom floor, one that no one used anymore because it wasn't accessible enough. Having no window except the two way mirror it was a huge safety hazard and with some of the creeps that come walking into the building it was obvious that it just wasn't an option to use the room much anymore. So the director had so generously said that they could use the room.

Sara had gone home, and actually had gotten some sleep, ok, so it was only an hour, but it was more than enough at the moment. She dug through her closet to find something that would be suitable to learn how to dance in. She had decided on a low cut tank top that combined with the gray running pants showed off her nicely toned stomach. Of course it was toped off with the standard set of sneakers. Rounding the corner into the room she noticed that Agent Clark was already in the room, sitting on the floor doing some stretches. She was wearing black tights over a leotard. Sara sank to the floor across from her and began to stretch herself. It was at that moment Sara noticed that the teacher wasn't in the room.

Unfortunately at that moment the door burst open and in came a woman. Sara was hoping to God that there was some decency in the world. Sara and Agent Clark both stopped their stretching to watch the woman coming in the room. The woman walked in, with hair that was bleached blonde, and wasn't recently because of the dark brown roots showing. Her walk was that of a model's, one foot directly in front of the other, like she was walking on a string. Sara found it amazing that she could walk at all, with the stilettos she had on. What surprised her the most, and made her blush a bit was the fact that she was here wearing an 'outfit', if it could be considered an outfit anyway. Sara was concerned that this woman might 'fall out' of her top though. '_No wonder Cavallo was so accommodating_' Sara thought to herself as she continued to scrutinize her teacher. To top off the outfit the teacher wore the shortest shorts Sara was sure anyone could buy and still have it called shorts. Booty shorts, would have to be the best descriptive word for them. As remarkably tan as this lady was, Sara could sense that she was past the prime age for being your top dollar stripper, at what she pegged her to be at about lower 40's.

"Well then, this is what I have to work with?" Their teacher spoke as she walked to the other side of the room and set down the CD player and bag that she had been carrying. Sara and Lauren looked at each other and stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

Agent Clark spoke first, "Special Agent Lauren Clark, 20 years dance experience, and I can still wrap my legs around my head."

"Candy, been stripping since I was 16, that's how I made it through life. That's very sweet that you have a special talent, however dancing is only part of your job. Most of your job is selling yourself to your customers, making the men want you. First order of business is what you are wearing, it won't do." Candy did a very graceful squat and dug through her bag while maintaining her balance.

It was Sara's turn now, "Um…Candy…your just here to give Agent Clark and myself a few dancing tips…so what does what we're wearing have to do with nothing?"

Candy stood up and turned towards Sara, "You must be Sara Sidle, I was told about you. To be perfectly honest, clothes have everything to do with stripping, or I guess you could say the lack there of. While the two of you are perfectly dressed for working out and dancing, you are not dressed for stripping. Clothes like you're wearing allow you to stretch and move, yes, but you're also completely covered. Most of the time you'll be doing these moves in 4-inch heels and next to nothing, any clothing you might wear onstage comes off almost right away. If you learn the moves in these clothes, that's how you'll be comfortable doing them. So go change!" Candy handed them each a bag and shooed them to the door.

Ten minutes later Sara and Lauren had towels wrapped around them as the carefully made their way back to their dance room.

"I thought I was going to like this, but damn, I'm like naked walking around the halls of my work!" Sara said while trying to concentrate on keeping her balance on the stilettos.

"We're going to be stripping for them in a few days. At least you know them and have a comfort level." Lauren said keeping stride with Sara, but much more balanced.

They rounded the corner and went into the room and found Candy on the floor stretching. "Sit down girls. I'll let you leave the towels on for stretching, but sooner or later they go!"

All the men in the room continued their chatter behind the two-way mirror. Covallo and Ecklie insisted that they all meet down there to discuss the case. So Covallo, Ecklie, Brass, Grissom, and Nick all sat in the room with one eye on the window. The banter had been light, mostly consisting of, security, and the over all plan. It was decided that the girls would only get a two-day crash course because of the timing of the perp. As always with their job, time was never on their side, the one constant in every case they had to fight with.

However conversations ceased the moment that Candy told the girls that it was time to take off the towels and it was time to start dancing. In tandem all the attention of every male in the room went from the conversation to the going on of the other room.

Grissom had mixed feelings as Sara stood up and was getting ready to drop the towel on the floor and expose whatever little clothes that she was wearing at the moment in time. The supervisor side of him was screaming to turn away, that it wasn't ethical to be watching an employee of his learn the art of stripping. The male side however was yelling that this was a perfectly normal reaction, female, hardly wearing anything, and dancing, perfectly fine, and just as a bonus, the female happen to be Sara. Grissom decided that the male side was screaming louder and had a much more valid point to his argument, well that and it he wasn't the only one who was watching.

Just then Sara and Agent Clark dropped their towels, and along with the towels dropped all the men's mouths. Grissom noticed that both girls were now both wearing the sport bra type top and the shorts that their teacher was wearing. He had to admit that Agent Lauren was stunning, and shouldn't be hiding behind her normal attire she had been in just a few hours ago. Every inch of her was toned; her muscles screamed that she was a dancer.

What really caught Grissom's eye however was Sara. For once he was truly rendered speechless. The stiletto heels only added more to her impressive height. Her calves were taunt and flawless, leading up to her thighs. Her legs seemed to go on forever, not that he minded. Her legs gave way to her butt, which was flawless as far as Grissom could tell, her hips the right size for her frame, leading to her thin waist, and flaring every so slightly to her shoulders. Not to mention her perfect sized…

"Damn!" Came from Nick, the first one to speak.

"Nice," Ecklie started, "Who knew that Agent Clark was hiding such a nice body. I mean her breasts are perfect."

"Ecklie, shut the hell up. You shouldn't be talking about her like that." Grissom said tearing his eyes away from Sara's frame to shoot a look over to him.

"Excuse me Grissom. I can't help to see you eyeing Miss. Sidle. However her breasts are much too small for my taste."

Before Ecklie could even think about forming another sentence Grissom had shot across the room, grabbing Ecklie off his chair and pining him against the wall. " Don't you EVER talk about Sara like that." He emphasized his last words by shoving him further into the wall before calmly walking away from Ecklie. He got a smile from Brass and Nick on his way back to his seat.

Ecklie looked at Cavallo for a sign of help but his face was turned away from him and back to the window.

The men were captivated as they watched Candy teach Sara and Agent Clark stripper 101. The fist basic thing that Candy said that both girls needed to work on was walking. She made them walk from one end of the room to the other, working on having them walk in a straight line, one foot in front of the other. She would stop one of them every so often to show them what they are doing wrong.

Next Candy told them that their task would be learning how to do a squat and getting back up while maintaining a balance. Since most of the basic moves that they would be doing required having them get up and down while looking sensual. She proceeded to bend low enough that her butt could have touched the floor, without even the smallest wobble.

The guys watched as Agent Clark went next, she wasn't as fluid as Candy, but graceful none-the-less and kept her balance. Then Sara went down, about half way down Sara lost her balance landing with her butt smack on the concrete, stunned only for a moment, she started to burst out laughing while squeaking out, "Ain't I a sexy thing?" Both Candy and Agent Clark let out a slow giggle.

"That's my Sara…all grace," Nick said laughing right along with the girls. Nick turned to notice a smile creeping across Grissom's face. However his attention went back to the window with the sound of Candy's voice.

"Well might as well to teach you another little lesson. When you're first starting out you're going to make little bobbles, and sometimes they can be in your advantage if you use it right. From that position I want you to slide on your butt, kicking your back feet behind you, so you are doing a graceful roll onto your stomach."

The men watched as Sara thought about it for a moment. Then with more sensuality than any of them expected she did just that. While rolling onto her hip she swung her legs out to the side and then went onto her tummy. What surprised them most was then Sara rolled onto her back kicked her feet up in a 'V' like shape then put them together, and slowly traced her left leg with her right then put them back on the floor and sat up.

"That'll work" said Candy.

Grissom had to agree with Candy's statement, except he would have changed it to 'that did work', as he slightly shifted his feet hoping to get more comfortable.

They moved on to isolations, standing with their legs spread and isolating their hips, then ribs, and then circling their necks and shoulders slowly and sensually. The girls faced each other in a circle watching Candy as they tried to copy her moves. It seemed like every few seconds she was stopping them, trying to correct their disconnected movements. Frustrated, Candy stopped and stared straight ahead into the two-way mirror, and in an instant her frown curled upwards.

She turned both women so they stared right at the mirrors. "Pretend this is your audience... your lover..." Candy started circling her hips and motioned for them to do the same. "Seduce yourself in the mirror... if it looks silly to you, they'll see it in your body language. Look at yourself, make sure it looks right, and then see through the mirror. See the person you most desire on the other side. You're doing this for them. Every move." Candy took a step back and watched them in the mirror. "Good, now keep going. Move the rest of your body..."

Grissom stood where he was. He was worried that he was being a voyeur, allowed to watch something this personal with out the knowledge of the two ladies in the room. Yet he was transfixed in the spot, he couldn't move away, his body wouldn't let him. His mind gave into his body and watched what was before him. Who knew that Sara could move like that, with that sensuality? Then he began to wonder who she was thinking about on this side of the glass. Was it that idiot Hank who let her get away; was it Greg, or Nicky, maybe himself? The possibilities went through his mind as he stood in the same spot, unmoving.

Ecklie was his polar opposite that moment. He approached the glass, filled with the disillusioned thought that he was being pictured by at least one of the women. He wanted to get the best view of the action, after all he had to make sure that this was going to be convincing to other patrons in the club, and maybe, he could give Agent Lauren some friendly advice.

In the other room Candy came up behind Sara, "Touch yourself." Sara stopped and stared at her, utterly flabbergasted.

"Wh-what?" Lauren stopped and looked at the two of them as Sara stammered at her with wide eyes.

Candy rolled her eyes and turned Sara to the mirror. "Touch yourself." She lifted Sara's hands and placed one at the base of her throat and one on her stomach. "Touch your body while you dance." Sara just stared at herself in the mirror, terrified. Slowly, she started to move, letting her fingertips glide over the bits of exposed skin.

Candy nodded at Lauren and she started doing the same, but she let her whole hand move over her body with the ease of someone used to using their body as a tool. Candy stopped Sara and made her watch as she encouraged Lauren to continue. Lauren let her hands roam her thighs as she threw her head around and arched her back.

"Awesome!" Candy yelped as she positioned Sara in front of the mirror again. "You try."

Sara took a deep breath and started moving her body slowly. At first just her fingertips just barely touched skin, but as she became more comfortable she lost herself in her imagination. Soon, her palms glided over her flat stomach, her chest, anywhere they could reach. Her eyes darkened as she fell into the fantasy of her mind, imagining that her hands were someone else's: They pulled at her hair, down her throat, across her breasts... Then she bent her knees and arched her back in, she threw her head back as her hands traveled the length of her body, resting on her knees as her head snapped up, her eyes boring into the mirror across from her, gasps of breath coming from her mouth.

'This is the Sara that I know that walk around in long sleeves all day hiding her body,' Nick thought to himself. It was weird and surreal watching his "sister" dance like this. However in her eyes he could see that for once she was free. Free from all her worries, the cases, life in generally. She was doing something for herself, releasing all the pent up sexual frustration that Grissom had caused her over the years. Sara was living in the moment and even he had to admit she looked damn fine in the moment.

Nick looked over to his right to look at Grissom. He hadn't moved since Sara had done the dip. He did however, every once in a while shift ever so slightly from foot to foot. Over on his left, Brass was watching, but seemed to be focused on the far wall, trying not to watch.

Cavallo was studying Candy, eyes never leaving her form. Then there was Ecklie, dude had almost pressed himself up against the glass, and Nick was almost sure that a puddle of drool had gather at his feet.

Candy's voice came back into play, "Well girls I want you to go home, and dance in front of mirror like you just did here, your done for the day."

Nick heard Grissom let go of the breath no one knew he was holding as he watched Sara leave the room.


	4. Have a Seat

**La Salle Arrière**

**Authors**: Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal fluff**: The characters are CBS's property...and we're all poor...have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of...

**Notes**: Well we thought it was probably about time that we posted something to the group so here's a little something that has been on the go for the better part of a few years. Originally it started out as a response to a challenge to include movie quotes in a G/S fic, but has ended up taking a different route. Any and all comments are welcome, enjoy! Please note we do our own editing, and we miss stuff...it happens.

Please note this is a WIP

**Chapter Four: An Indecent Proposal**

Sara stumbled away from the pole, happily letting Lauren try the newest move: the upside-down slide. She was beyond tired, for once she felt as if she could sleep for hours on end. Her ankles were in so much pain that she couldn't feel them anymore, and her quads were on fire. She didn't know that those muscles could hurt so much, or maybe she never realized how little she actually used them on a day-to-day basis. But leave it to Candy to help her get in touch with all the muscles in her body. Part of her was so tired that she thought she would just drop on the floor right there, but the other part, the one that reminded her of all the victims, kept her going. Well, maybe on a more selfish level she had never felt more feminine before, never felt so alive… but she didn't quite feel ready to acknowledge that yet.

Once on Oprah there was a whole episode dedicated to helping women get in touch with themselves. One of the things that was recommend was learning some basic stripper moves, learning how to dance on a pole. As a female knowing your own body and being comfortable with it was one of the most powerful tools that any woman could use, and know how to use. Sara thought back to some of the women's testimonials on that episode, and felt herself agreeing, despite the pain she was in. She had never felt this much power course through her body since…well…ever.

It was in this moment that Sara realized how weak she had become, as a woman, and as a person. This was too much to take in at once and suddenly Sara felt sick to her stomach. She turned towards Candy, "May I take a break and lay down for a bit?"

Candy's eyes questioned her, but gave her a nod in the affirmative. Sara didn't wait a second longer to run towards the locker room that was on this floor. No one ever used it anymore, except when there was an overflow upstairs. It was not one of those times. Sara pushed through the heavy doors and collapsed on the metal bench. Stretching her whole body along the bench she allowed the coolness to seep into her skin, allowing it to envelop and comfort her.

Grissom sat with Nick , Ecklie and Brass in the connected room still keeping an eye, or two, on the girls. One-way mirrors had their advantages after all. It was half way through the second day, and Grissom had to admit that both of the women were improving. They were soaking up everything that Candy had to offer to them. Just a while ago Candy had brought in a pole to show the girls some simple moves on. Grissom had just stood there and watched Sara on the pole. He had never seen anything so graceful in his life. She moved with such fluidity that he didn't think he was watching the same Sara. These past two days he had never seen her so free, so aware of her body.

Grissom was stunned when he saw Sara running from the room. He looked over towards Brass and Nick, hoping they would tell him what to do…should he stay here…should he go after her? Thankfully Brass took care of him and nodded his head towards the door, and Grissom took chase after Sara. He found her in the locker room laid out on one of the benches her hands covering her face, legs crossed over each other. He walked quietly towards her head. Sitting down next to her head, he started to stroke her hair in the most comforting way he knew how.

"Sara…"Grissom kept his voice low and soothing, "what's wrong? Why did you run out of there like that?"

All of sudden Grissom felt her still and her eyes opened and focused on his face. Her eyes always betrayed her emotions, and the emotions that Grissom could see now frightened him: pain mixed with anger. "How did you know that I ran out of the room Grissom?"

Letting a sigh escape his lips, "Ecklie, Nick, Brass and myself have been on the other side of the mirror. We've been making sure that they two of you are doing ok, and have been going over the case and the plan."

"So you've been watching us the whole time? Ah well, guess that you would have seen it all eventually, I'm just….I don't know, beyond what I ever thought I would do." She paused, deep in thought. "Want to know what I told my counselor in high school? When he asked if I was interested in geology I said that 'handling dirt is not my idea of a rewarding career'. Now I dig through sand boxes to find people covered in lye, and literally 'bail' people out of tubs. Not where I ever thought I was heading in life. Now I'm getting ready to go dance for people I know, and for people I don't, in hopes of finding a killer? I guess that I'm afraid that I'm going to fail like I did the first time I went undercover."

Another tear fell down Sara's check, and Grissom gently moved to catch it on his finger. On getting off of her face, he began to stoke her cheek again. Suddenly he got up and ripped off one of the paper towels and ran it under the water long enough to get it slightly damp. Walking back to the bench where Sara was still laying with tears falling from her eyes every few seconds, he lightly taped her ankle, "Sit up" he whispered. Sara did so and faced him. He gently took her chin in one of his hands as he began to wipe her face clear of the tearstains. She looked in to his eyes and he rewarded her with a small smile.

All of a sudden Sara grabbed his wrist stilling his movement. "Wait, Ecklie was watching me?"

Grissom thought about it, "Well I think Agent Clark more specifically, yes. I mean he's being professional about it. Well, more professional then I expected from him."

Ecklie watched as Candy went over to the wall and grabbed two chairs. She placed them so that the backs were facing towards each other. Telling Agent Clark to sit on the one opposite of her she explained, "One of my favorite parts of the job was always giving lap dances. It's much more personal and you have more control of the situation. So I'll start showing you now and then we'll get Sara caught up with us when she returns. We'll start with some basic moves first. It'll be harder since there is no one in the chair but you'll get the basic idea."

Ecklie walked toward the glass as Candy showed Agent Clark some basics of lap dancing: grinding your hips into the chair while facing different directions, where to place your hands and feet to maintain balance. As Agent Clark began to grind her hips Ecklie let out a groan.

"Ah please man!" Nick yelled out.

"Ecklie go up stairs and either help yourself out or take a cold shower!" Brass barked.

Ecklie ignored the two men as he watched, the only thought in is mind, 'I just want to bend her over a table and get me some of that.'

Greg went into the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. Grissom had told him that he would be down stairs in the old interrogation room working on the case. While he had also implicitly told him that he "was not to come down unless it was of an urgent matter", that didn't stop him. So Greg found something of an "urgent matter". He needed some of the vital fluids that he was starting to run out of…and how ironic, the only one who can authorize the order is Grissom.

Greg stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly towards the old room. Deciding that knocking wouldn't get him any closer to seeing Sara and what was going on he just opened the door. The site that greeted him however was not one of Sara, or Grissom. Instead the room was laid out in a way that would tend to suggest that this was a strip joint. Hey, he was all for a strip joint in the work place…but he didn't think Griss would be ok with this kind of thing.

Focusing on the room Greg stopped dead when he saw some beautiful woman in tiny little shorts…grinding into a chair. A small groan escaped his lips as he watched her. Just then she looked up at him and he felt his face flush. Her eyes…god, he could lost in eyes like that. Never had he seen a woman who seemed so comfortable with who she was, and damn that was sexy.

"May I help you?" Came from another woman in the room.

All Greg could choke out without taking his eyes off of this goddess before him was "Grissom?"

Candy stared at the two: neither of them had taken their eyes off the other yet. Lauren hadn't moved, her legs spread as she bent over the chair, her arms braced on the back and her head tipped towards the door. It didn't take an experienced dancer to know that these two had an instant connection, and that suited her just fine. All the better, in fact. "Excuse me young man, may I ask for your help?"

Greg tore his eyes away and nodded his head. He watched as the woman speaking came over to him and began, "Now all you have to do is sit in this chair right here, and let Lauren get some 'real world' practice." Greg's eyes went from the chair that was in front of the woman to the woman he now knew was Agent Lauren Clark, the newest subject of office gossip. But gossip said she was overly masculine, demanding and homely. Damn, they were wrong. As he sat down two things went into his mind, 'Griss is gonna kill me' and 'Maybe I'm already dead 'cause this girl is an angel'.

"Ok," Candy said as she moved around, plugging in the small boom box she brought with her today, "Now, remember what I showed you, and remember what we talked about before we started today: in lap dance situations you make the calls. Have fun, be sexy, be in control," She paused as she stood up, "and for gods sakes don't fall on him."

Lauren tore her eyes away from the man in front of her, and nervously nodded at Candy. It was one thing to dance for random men, making things up in her head, not worrying about what they thought, and only searching for a killer, but this man in front of her...he made her heart pound like she hadn't felt in years, her blood rush, and her breath come faster. She sighed and took a few steps back, squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breath, and adopting what she hoped was a seductive air.

She jumped a little when Candy turned on the music: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leopard, but she quickly regained her control and stared the man before her in the eyes. Slowly she walked forward with the strong beat, letting her hands move over her thighs as she walked.

Greg sat up straight and swallowed the growing lump in his throat as she walked over and straddled his legs with hers, leaning over and running her hands down her legs and up his. His eyebrows jumped as she purred to him, "What's your name?" as she rolled her neck around, the locks of her ponytail dancing erotically on her exposed neck.

"Greg," he blurted, thankful that his voice hadn't cracked. He had to be dreaming... he had to be. There was no other explanation for this beautiful creature.

"Hi Greg," she said, trying to keep her voice low and quiet. She trailed her hands up his body, barely touching him to brace herself on the back of the chair, one arm on either side of his head. "Mind if I dance for you?" she asked, her hips swaying and gently emphasizing the heavy beat of the song as the lyrics started.

Nick noticed that Ecklie seemed to twitch before heading towards the door. He threw himself in front of the door. "There is no way your going over there Ecklie. Just cause you want to jump the poor girl's bones doesn't mean that you can barge in there and kill Greg."

"I have right to go anywhere I please in this building Mr. Stokes." Ecklie spat.

"I tend to disagree on the anywhere part…"

Ecklie got closer to Nick and poked a finger in his chest, "You're in no position disagree with me, boy. I got a loaded .45 here. You got pimples."

At that moment Brass jumped up and placed himself between Nick and Ecklie, "Whoa, I know I just didn't hear you say that your going to bust a cap in another CSI, 'cause we both know that it's frowned on. So go sit down!"

Ecklie glared at Brass and then Nick and went over to the window to continue watching the site before him.

Her position gave him an amazing view of the curve of her breasts. Her sports bra wasn't the typical racer back kind, but a band top with two thin straps over her delicate shoulders. Greg was lost in the creamy skin as he stuttered out, "It would be my honor..."

With a flip of her hair she trailed her hands back down his body as she brought them to hers, rolling her body up. She bent her knees dropping herself lower over his knees as she dipped her hips to the song, but kept her eyes trained on him. He watched as each part of her gorgeous body moved in it's own separate direction: her ribs and hips barely looked like they were connected at all.

From the side Candy watched, a smile on her face. She began to shout moves, doubting if either of them heard her. "She's a natural..." Candy thought as she watched.

In time with the music she moved one arm at a time to either side of his head again, and amazingly found a way to balance herself on the slivers of chair on either side of his hips. Up on her knees, Lauren ground her hips inches away from where he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, her chest precariously close to his face and her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Dead puppies,' he thought to himself, 'decomp cases in enclosed spaces... IRS audits... old fat guys in Speedos...' but nothing worked as she ran her hands over his shoulders. She leaned back, and he instinctively shot out a hand. She grabbed it with her own and used it as leverage to bend so far back he thought her head must be on the floor. With a quick jerk on his arm he brought her back up, and their eyes met as she stopped moving. A broad smile broke out on her face. 'What the hell,' he thought, smiling back, 'Any second someone's gonna ruin this, so I might as well have fun with this beautiful woman while I can.'

Her ribs began to move again, this time gently brushing across his chest. As she extended a long leg behind her he started mouthing the words to the song. As she stood in front of him she started to do the same, the gleam in her eye changing to a playful twinkle. Her hands danced over her skin, erotically dragging up through her ponytail and staying above her as she dipped, her legs wide, coming up slowly and letting her rotating hips turn her back to him. She bent over again, bring her back up slowly.

Her hands reached back and each landed on a quivering knee of the lab tech. Lauren arched her back and lifted a knee, her eyes meeting his as she defied logic with the flexibility of her back, and gravity by kicking her leg straight up to the ceiling before bringing it back to straddle him again. Backwards this time, her hips dipped low as she braced herself on the seat of the chair.

Greg couldn't help himself: a hand reached out and lifted her hand from the chair, his other arm snaking around her stomach to pull her back to him. She didn't miss a beat as she molded to him, her arms tracing his, her bare legs and stilettos tangling with and massaging his jean clad ones.

She turned her head to him, still mouthing the rock, to look in his eyes. Her body slowed, but didn't stop as he looked back at her.

The door creaked open and everyone turned and watched as Sara walked in the room. Barely in the door she simply stared at everyone as Greg and Lauren jumped off of the chair knocking it over in the process.

"Greg?" Sara asked, her brow knit in confusion. Neither he nor Lauren were breathing quite right, and Lauren turned flush all of a sudden. Without a word Lauren moved forward, stumbling on the stilettos and looking like she turned an ankle, but continued to rush out of the room past Sara. As the door closed Sara could have sworn she heard a strangled sob, but her body refused to move as she stared straight at Greg.

"Got lost," he mumbled as he walked out quickly.

Sara looked to the only person left in the room, Candy, for some explanation. Candy simply shrugged, picked up the chair and placed it firmly in the center of the room. "C'mon," she said with a sigh, "We have to catch you up... that girl's way ahead of you now..."

Greg walked into the hall, looking for Lauren. The corridor was eerily quiet, with not a rustle of a paper or a swinging door to alert him to where she had gone. He knew nothing of the labyrinth of the basement, and truly didn't want to get lost, nor did he want to face the consequences he knew were surely coming for the last amazing five minutes.

With a heavy sigh he jogged for the elevator, pressing the up button forcefully.


	5. Take it Off

**La Salle Arrière**

**Authors**: Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal fluff:** The characters are CBS's property...and we're all  
poor...have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S  
eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of...

**Notes**: Well we thought it was probably about time that we posted  
something to the group so here's a little something that has been on  
the go for the better part of a few years. Originally it started out  
as a response to a challenge to include movie quotes in a G/S fic,  
but has ended up taking a different route. Any and all comments are  
welcome, enjoy! We do are own editing…mistakes happen.  
Please note this is a WIP

**Chapter Five: Take it Off**

Catherine walked into through the back door of La Salle Arrière, down the long hallway that led between the main part of the club and the dancer's area. It was in a dark hallway like this where she herself had thought about where her life was going. Most of the times it was just going through the motions of the job. Those were some of the most bittersweet times of her life, and these halls brought it all flooding back.

She quickly reminded herself however that this wasn't about her, this was about Sara and Agent Clark. They were the ones who would be questioning themselves when they walked down this hall until the killer was caught. They however, have the option to bow out…there was a point where she would have had given anything to have that option, to be able to drop everything and run. Unfortunately fate had other ideas. A grin spread across her face as she thought of something that her mother used to say to her when times got rough when she was little "_You cannot leave everything to Fate. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand."_ It wasn't until much later in life, could she truly grasp that did she start to live her life, take a path that she could be proud of, that Lindsay would be proud of.

She stopped outside of the door to the dressing room, gathering herself she pushed open the door. Inside Agent Clark was seated at one of vanity mirrors applying black eyeliner to her eyes, which sparkled with pink glitter that covered her eyelids, and a few stray sparkles lighted up her face. Sara was standing up with her right foot on the bench tightening the strap on her stiletto heel. Her outfit was simple, it consisted of a jogging suit jacket, and some rip away jogging pants.

Sara's face came up and gave her a smile, "Hey Cath, everyone excited out there?"

"Oh yeah!" Catherine chuckled; the club had been rented out for a few hours. All police officers that weren't on duty and all lab members from night shift where gathered in the main room of the club. The sheriff spared no expense in making this a party of sorts…of course he was claiming that he wanted the club full of "patrons" so that Sara and Agent Clark could get practice. They were the only two here, and they were going to do one dance each, then they had to practice 'working' the floor. Mean while all the officers and lab geeks were getting drunk and breaking out money for the girls, to show support.

Sara set her foot back down on the floor, adjusted the tiny shirt, "I'm kinda nervous, I mean I have to strip for my colleagues here, least I get to keep on my thong, and my bra….well I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this!"

Catherine looked Sara up and down, "No your not, you haven't done your make-up yet!"

Sara blinked at Catherine a few times, "Yes I did do my make-up."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "Sara! You're a stripper, not some I-don't-care-what-I-look-like lab geek! Park your butt!" She pointed to a chair. Sara was too stunned to say anything so she sat down. Catherine began to fuss with Sara's make-up while giving Agent Clark and Sara tips.

"Remember, be on the look out for people who maybe getting obsessed with you, I'm not necessarily just talking about the guy that you two are after. Sometimes patrons in these places can get fixated on one girl, and get very territorial of her, can't see anything but her. Granted that's what Grissom and Brass will be doing. Another thing, never kiss a customer, it makes it too personal. I was talking to Cavallo, and convinced him that you two should get to keep any tips that you make for you dancing, what you do with the money will be none of the department's business. I'll tell you something that took me forever to learn. The more that you turn a guy on, the more money they are going to give you.

Catherine walked out from the dressing room, down the long dark hall way with an evil grin on her face. She had really out done herself on this one. Sara and Lauren would knock all these people on their butts, they wouldn't know what hit them, or, for that matter, who hit 'em. She went towards a table where Grissom, Brass, Ecklie, Nick and Warrick were seated. Catherine stared at the table at the other corner of the runway, taking in Greg and the rest of the younger lab techs talking animatedly. Sliding in next to Warrick she grabbed his beer and took a swig from it, "Gentleman, get ready to have your socks blown off."

Backstage Sara and Agent Clark were waiting for their own respective cues to hit the stage. Sara didn't know how to feel, she had more adrenaline coursing through than if she was jumping out of a plane. Yet she was nervous, her mind wouldn't allow her a moment of relaxation. Part of her didn't know if it would be any better if these people would be complete strangers, or not.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she heard over the microphone, "Ok, Gentlemen, pull out your wallets and hold on to your seats. We've got our newest, freshest, sexiest girls getting ready to make their debut for you, right here, right now. Sexy, captivating, coy, and just a little bit dangerous, these two are dynamite waiting to explode. Pick your jaws up off the floor and make sure you're ready for Nicole Raritan and Miranda Rights!" The lights went dim in the main room. Sara walked out into the darkness and took her place on the stage. Back to the audience that she couldn't see she glanced at her new partner, Agent Clark, or, Nicole Raritan. She shook her head, 'I'm not Sara Sidle right now, I'm Miranda Rights.' With that the music began to play.

Strobe lights lit up the stage as a hard driving guitar began to blast through the club. From their parallel poles on the stage Lauren and Sara looked at each other in the dark, leaning back onto it and gripping the pole with two hands above their heads. They felt, more than heard, each other prepare for the act.

A strong drum beat kicked in, lighting up the runway beneath them as they slid down their poles, crouching and turning on one leg to face the audience, wrapping a leg around the pole and pulling themselves up as The Donnas started singing.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before..._

Once standing, the two didn't look at the audience, but worked their separate ways up, down, and all around the poles in their jumpsuits.

_  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor_

_Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

With a quick look to each other they pulled the single pin out of their low buns, unleashing flowing waves of wild hair. Lauren and Sara swung around their poles and let go, meeting each other in the middle of the stage.

_  
Go on and take it off  
Take it off!_

_Shake it off baby, for me_

_C'mon and break me off  
Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
_

Their arms flew over their bodies before they turned to face front, their stilettos peering out of their jogging pants as they began to slowly unzip the matching jackets they wore, devilish smiles on their faces. As the singer screamed, "Take it off!" the garments were ripped open, exposing their tiny colorful tops.

Sara spun and reached around Lauren, pulling her jacket off of her and flinging the cloth into the audience before spinning Lauren around to grind with her. The two women's eyes met in a moment of sheer enjoyment as they both realized that they were in charge and they were having fun. Sly smiles crept onto their faces. As their hips gyrated, Lauren stripped Sara of her jacket swinging it around in the air before letting it sail out into the audience.

With a couple of slinky dips the two parted, returning to their sides of the stage to turn around the poles and drop to their knees, facing out to the patrons at the sides of the stage.

_  
Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

Sara slid to a stop in front of her shift, most specifically Warrick, who simply smiled and shook his head as she rolled her ribs around as she parted her knees. Catherine's encouraging screams were put to the back of her mind as she let her hands rove over her chest before tearing away the cloth top to reveal an iridescent string bra that barely held her in.

Lauren stayed on her feet, choosing instead to rip her top off standing, then leaning down to drape it over the shoulders of a random man. She let her hands roam over her body as she turned and bent down, bearing her rear and displaying her cleavage in a body role.

Greg's mouth hung open in sheer awe of the beauty before him. He looked around at all the fellow night shifters and the cops, all the guys couldn't speak. He laughed to himself, there had been talk between all the guys that Sara and Lauren would blow this mission, that they were too pure, that they couldn't dance. He had even heard someone mention that Lauren wasn't pretty; it took all of his might not to sock the guy in the face.

His attention turned back to the stage, enjoying watching Sara and Lauren dance with such enthusiasm. He was in pure heaven now.

Sara turned on her knees, threading her hands in her hair as she tried to edge over to Nick and Grissom, but was assaulted with an eyeful of Ecklie. She turned back to center stage, glad to get away from his lecherous face.

The two met center stage again, feeding off of each other's energy and sexuality, turning it into a game as Sara rolled in between Lauren's spread legs, running her hands up her calves before tugging on the tear away jogging pants to reveal a pair of black booty shorts that veed in the front to show off her navel.

With a few well-placed tricks the two had switched places and Lauren tore the cloth from Sara to reveal matching shorts. With some quick shimmies they were back at their sides of the stage.

Sara adjusted her position, avoiding Ecklie and landing right in front Nick and Grissom. Sara planted a long leg in front of each of them, running her hands down her body as she dropped to a crouch, making eye contact with each guy as she ran her tongue over her lips. As she stood her hands ran up the insides of her thighs, traveling over her body as she shook and undulated to the beat. With a wink she returned to her pole, jumping up and leaning back as she wrapped her legs around it to descend. _  
_

Lauren spotted Greg as soon as she turned around and smiled. Using the pole and a slide that brought her down to a split, she crawled across the floor right over to him, whipping her long, wavy hair around before rolling onto her back. Lauren threw her head back and met Greg's amazed eyes, biting her lip to keep from jumping off the stage at him. Her hands caressed her body, her thumbs running under the edges of her clothing as she rubbed her legs together in the air. She rolled over to her knees and pumped her hips up and down a few times before making her way to standing and back to her pole.

_  
Go on and take it off  
Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me._

The two women flew around their poles, caressing them like lovers and pulling on them for balance. Sara and Lauren pulled out every trick they could think of as the song began to wind down. Lauren was the first to move out onto the center runway, swaying as she waited for Sara to join her. With a devilish smile Sara mimed innocence as she walked up behind Lauren and tugged on the tear away booty shorts, revealing an iridescent thong to match the bra.

Feigning horror, Lauren tugged at Sara's, revealing her curvaceous form to the audience as well. Now as close to nude as they were going to get with this crowd, the two held back laughter as they danced on each other, their hips grinding and hands wandering in the faux realization of the quintessential male fantasy. As the guitar faded away they posed back to back, smiling at the audience.

For a moment, there was nothing without the loud boom of the music, and Lauren and Sara felt terror. Then, applause and whistles broke out.

Grissom sat stuck to his chair. There were two thoughts running through his mind, well actually the second was more of an action. The first was 'Damn'. He had never seen Sara like this…this was erotic, sensual, and hot. Grissom couldn't get over the fact that it was Sara up there. This led to second thing that he was feeling, the need to strip off his jacket, and throw it around Sara and drag her backstage. Wanting to tell her that showing herself to all these people wasn't worth trying to catch some physco.

Catherine stood up as everyone clapped and looked around her, she laughed to herself at the sight. All the men in the room were awestruck, she was proud that Sara and Lauren had proved themselves. She had heard all the things that had been going around the building about how they wouldn't be able to pull this off, they weren't sexy enough to be strippers, blah, blah. Judging by the faces however, they had done their job, and then some. They might just pull this all off.

Looking next to her, she saw Grissom's face. He was still staring at the spot where Sara had exited. She knew that her little dance in front of him had gotten to him. Ever since she had taken off the first piece of her clothing he had been shifting in his seat a lot, seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Wonder why?

Moving her gaze over to where Greg was, he seemed to be having the same reaction as Grissom was. Greg was the flirt of the lab, yet she had never seen him react this way to any woman before, could their little Greggo be falling in love?

Catherine walked toward the back to congratulate the girls, and help them prepare for the walk around.


	6. Give it to me Now

La Salle Arrière 

**Authors**: Ash, Xanti, Triplepirouette

**Legal fluff**: The characters are CBS's property...and we're all  
poor...have mercy.

**Summary**: Sara has to go undercover with an agent from the FBI (G/S  
eventually)

**Spoilers**: None that we are aware of...

**Notes**: Well we thought it was probably about time that we posted  
something to the group so here's a little something that has been on  
the go for the better part of a few years. Originally it started out  
as a response to a challenge to include movie quotes in a G/S fic,  
but has ended up taking a different route. Any and all comments are  
welcome, enjoy! We do are own editing…mistakes happen.  
Please note this is a WIP

**Chapter 6: Give it to me now**

Sara was sitting on the bench in the back of the locker room catching her breath. It wasn't so much the dancing that wore her out, it was just everything coursing through her body at once. She looked over to Agent Lauren who was sitting in the one of the chairs staring straight ahead. Her face was passive, but Sara could see the gears turning in her head. "What are you thinking bout Agent Clark or should I say Nicole Raritan?"

A smile came across Agent Clark's face at Sara's question. "First off you don't have to keep calling me 'Agent Clark'. When we are strippers I just want you to call me by Nicole. When we are not here, then just call me Lauren. It'll save you a breath," Lauren gave Sara a small quick smile.

Before Sara could respond the door flung open revealing Catherine with the biggest smile Sara had ever seen on the older woman. "The two of you did fantastic. You two had me shocked, hell the whole place was shocked. If you perform like you did tonight out there, you are going to have everyone in the club convinced that you two are the real deal, I have no doubt about that after what I saw the two of you do tonight. I have never seen all the men out there that quiet at one time. Anyway, time for the next part. Now for the walk around, generally it's some type of 'thong' and a 'bra'. Since you all are just doing this as a practice, you'll be in a 'bra' and booty shorts. Now remember something while working on the floor, or doing private dances, they might spank you, however never, and I mean never let them kiss you, I don't care where the hell they try. It makes it way to personal and you don't want some of the people sucking on you, trust me." Catherine looked from Lauren to Sara and noticed that the look on their faces was of disgust.

"Well," Catherine said as she clasped her hands together in front of herself, "I guess it's time to get the two of you dressed and ready for the next part huh? Oh, I forgot to tell you something. You can't give private dances today, however I thought it would be fun for the two of you to have a competition on how much money you could make."

Sara looked over to Lauren and both at the same time said, "It's on." Then all three of the ladies in the room burst into a fit of giggles.

Sara stood behind the doors that lead out onto the main part of the club; Lauren was on the other side of the room. They agreed to play off of each other during certain parts of the song to make sure that they were keeping everyone's attention. Sara saw the light dim in the crowd, leaving only the faint glow of the table lamps. Opening the door she slid out, and put her back to the crowd and looked at the door. She heard the 'click' of Lauren's door. The lights came on as the music began to play, a mans deep voice began to sing:

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
_

Sara mouthed to the music as she began to roll her hips in circle while slowly dipping to floor. Then making her way back up doing the same thing as the female voice rang out:

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now_

_What's Your Fantasy_ by Ludacris had been Sara's choice for music: she knew it well and quickly let the beat wash over her and bring her into the club. She let her vision unfocus just slightly and tried to pretend that all of the familiar faces were strangers. Sara rocked her hips back and forth as she strutted into the club, touching herself and undulating with the music.

A smirk grew on her face as she eyed the first table of men. Catherine had come out for the introduction, adding that tipping, while not mandatory, was in this case both practice and good luck, with the added bonus of having the money go to help pay for some of the much needed improvements in the break room. What they didn't know about was the friendly competition that Sara was determined to win.

Sara circled her ribs around, putting her chest on display as she approached a table of swing shift techs, Luda singing in the background,_ Lick up your thighs and call me the Pac Man, Table top or just give me a lap dance.  
_

When Nicole Raritan walked out onto the club floor she was met by whistles and catcalls as she shook out her long, dark hair. She knew very few people in the club, and had spent her few minutes backstage falling into her own fantasy and becoming Nicole Raritan. As she walked she told herself that she was sexy, and prayed that it came though in her body language.

The first booth she came to she didn't know anyone, and somehow it was a bit freeing knowing that she didn't know them, but that due to their position in the force they would be descent at least. She commandeered an extra chair from the edge of the booth and planted a leather heel clad foot firmly on it. With a few rolls of her shoulders she was running her hands down her leg before she lifted it and swung it around until she was strattling the chair. Licking her lips, and producing drool from the men around her, she gave the chair a short lap dance before using it as a step to stand on their table. With a few quick dips and leans she had several green and white papers sticking out of her costume.

As she left she sent the boys a phantom kiss through the air, sauntering to the next table.

Sara laughed as she dropped the strap of her bra a bit to be met with roaring cheers. She was having way too much fun at the corner table, but was making more money than she had in the last few. It was, however, populated by most of the female lab staff, and she was, at the moment, dancing with Catherine and Jacqui. With a sad smile she moved on to the next table that was full of friendly faces cheering her on.

Grissom thought of a saying that his mother used to say when he would sit and stare with his mouth open, "Close your mouth…what are you trying to do? Catch flies?" Right now he could feel his mouth so far open that he was probably trying to catch a 747 airplane.

Shaking her hips she moved over to the male lab staff, Archie, Bobby, and Hodges, as well as David, and crawled up on the table. Singles were pulled out as she moved around on her knees, trying her best to keep a straight face. While Archie and Bobby were all about playing along with her, David was noticeably red, yet smiling, and Hodges simply looked at her like she was dinner. She stayed away from his side of the table just a little bit.

With a little prompting, and a hand from Archie, Sara was standing on the table as the men sang the lyrics with the music, dipping to allow them to deposit a few bills in her shorts. She didn't think she was doing too bad money wise, and hoped she was putting on a good show.

With a wink she sauntered over to the next table of police.

Grissom couldn't believe how Sara was dancing for Archie, Bobby, Hodges, and David. Her body shouldn't be allowed to be seen by all these people like this. They were looking at her like she was theirs. Their eyes gazed over her body lecherously when they should have been worshiping her... like he could.

He felt jealously like he had never known wash over him. Seeing Sara dancing for all these other in ways he had seen in his dreams was almost a torture. Knowing that he couldn't just run up and grab her while covering her with his body. Instead he began to catch the eye of the men wherever she was, warning them to be careful…very careful.

Archie, who was still waving a five at Sara as she left, caught something in the corner his eye from across the room. He ignored the death stare he was getting from Grissom, and continued to cheer as he sang:

_Like up on the roof, roof, tell your boyfriend not to be mad at me._

Lauren recognized Brass and Cavallo at the next table she danced over to, and smiled shyly at the four men. The other two were both a bit plump, one the consummate beat cop, the other with a neatly trimmed beard and a cane close by.

At this table she traded in her forceful attitude for big doe eyes and a sex kitten attitude. She took the music half time, making larger, more exaggerated movements and pausing in poses she associated with old pin ups, hoping to play to a little more of their liking. It paid off, apparently, as she watched them hold out money. She smiled as she took each bill separately, sensually slipping each into a different spot on her.

Lauren and Sara, or rather Nicole and Miranda, started towards each other, their eyes meeting. As they tried to suppress their smiles they created devilish gleams that caused the room to erupt in raucous cheering.

_  
I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candles lit, you give it up, 'til they go out  
Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
'Cause you know it got sold out_

When they were a few feet away from each other they started rolling their ribs and hips inching together. They began grinding together like they had onstage, but this time their movements were sharper, accented with sexy looks to the patrons around the room. Turning back to back they dipped to the floor, slowly rolling up and crossing their arms so they skidded up each other's bodies.

_Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
Go 'head and scream, you can't hold out  
We can do it in the pouring rain  
Runnin' the train, when it's hot or when it's cold out  
How 'bout in the library on top of books  
But you can't be too loud_

Catcalls and hoots were heard around the room as they turned and shimmed a few feet apart. Silence descended as they moved at the same time, putting a finger in their mouths then slowly drawing it out, the wet pop as they came out barely audible. The two glistening fingers traveled down their owner's bodies before coming away from the bodies. Two loud _smacks_ were heard as the girls each planted a hand firmly on their own asses, using the motion to head them to their next table.

_You wanna make a brother beg for it  
Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
We can do it in the white house  
try to make them turn the lights out  
Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
What's my name, what's my name, what's my name,_


End file.
